rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Drackley
Sam Drackley is currently in Alex Vyrell's home in Draynor, staying there hoping Alex can get him back to the tower after doing something horrible getting banished that he regrets. Sam is currently in Draynor's plague's lockdown, not infected anymore. 'Edgevile' Sam was born in Edgeville. He had a sister around 5 years older than him. His parents were both retired from their jobs. He never knew what their jobs were. Sam had a good childhood, One thing he didn't know was he already had magic in him. His father was a test in a magic infusion, which went into Sam. When Sam was 5.. he killed his parents with a fire bolt. He lied to the guards, saying they were killed by Zamorak Wizards. His sister was in Varrock getting things for their mother. Sam didn't mean to kill them, the bolt just.. came out uncontrollably. Sam ran, out into the Wilderness..... 'The Wilderness' When Sam got into the Wilderness just a day after, it was already bad. Sam was starving, he was really thirsty, and he saw a group of men with dogs, who didn't look nice. Although, being young, stupid, and not going to school very much, he thought they were friendly. He walked up to them, and they hit him across the head with a club. He was knocked out. He woke up in a farm. A slave camp. He worked day and only got 2 hours of sleep the first night. They made him sleep on a table, it was all itchy and he had a blanket with tears in it. It wasn't all so bad though. He met a girl there. Hannah. Hannah Tirel. She was around his age, blonde, he was friends with her. He liked her. Loved her after a few weeks. Whenever she did something wrong and a guard went over to whip her or hit her, he would take it instead, as well as taking extra for himself doing something wrong and taking some for someone else. He didn't care. All he cared about was her. He also met another girl, named Katerina. She was nice too. He still loved Hannah though, but was good friends with Katerina. It was going well for a couple months. Then these men in dark red robes came to the slave camp. They pointed to Sam. He was afraid. He was carried over inside the farm, and he found out what had happened. He was bought. They wouldn't let him say goodbye to Hannah. The men took him back to the Wilderness, to a Zamorak Cult. There, he was trained to learn magic. Magic to harm people. If he refused, he was punished. He met people there. One of his friends was Andrei Dukhov. The other was Verlokh Cipher. They both wanted to be the Necromancer. Sam asked what that was, they told him that the Cult Masters do a test to see who becomes the person to learn Necromancy and lead a Zamorak Cult. The test happened a week later. The Cult Leaders said who was to become the Necromancer. It was Sam. Everyone was either congratulating him or wishing they had won. A few years later when Sam was 13, he left as he was allowed. After the years of having slaves and learning magic, he was allowed to leave. Until his Necromancy started. He met a Wilderness gang, staying with them. They taught him how to read, write and all that. While he helped them steal and kill. After another year he left. He went to Varrock, poor. 'Varrock' In Varrock he stole, got a job, got fired, stole, and so on. He got arrested. Many numerous times. They even had the jail cell ready for him after a couple of times. Soon, he found out about the Wizards Tower. He didn't have enough money to join though. He stole to get money, but got caught, and they took all of it. He got out, poor than ever. Luckily he met a man, nice enough to give him enough to join. He gladly took it, thanking the man and going to sign up for the tower. He joined as an Apprentice in Summoning. 'The Wizards' Tower' When Sam came to the tower on his first day, he met Saleh Dinh at the door, greeting him. He used his Zamorak Cult name, Kevin. He came in and they were talking about a plan or something, he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy looking at the blonde woman in the room. He thought to himself that she looked like Hannah but couldn't be. When they were done talking he went outside, punching the wall to release anger. His fists were bleeding, and he saw the woman that looked like Hannah standing across, watching him, thinking he couldn't see her. He was even more suspicious. Sam was supposed to go to this Earth Library with a Roe and Yaruno. They found a door, it was speaking a different language. Sam knew some of it. It was speaking of trials. They did the trials, finishing them and getting a book from the library. Then, there was Andrei, standing right there in front of his eyes asking for the book or else. They refused, and a battle started. Sam gave Roe the book, and he ran to the tower, not wanting to face one of his old friends. He told an Archmage what was happening and Yaurno and Roe came in, Yaruno was bleeding, badly. Yaruno died hours later in the basement. Sam later found out Hannah was that woman. He told her who he was. She was different. She didn't like him anymore, avoided him. He tried to get her back, but it was no use. At the fire library, they went to the Karamaja volcano. They fought a dragon, it was a big battle. They met Alex Vyrell there. Sam didn't like him at first, but things change. They got the book, and there was Verlokh in front of them. Changed. He asked for the book. Sam quickly made a fake copy, giving it to him. But Verlokh still attacked them. Sam told everyone to leave while he faced him, which he got icicles all in his stomach, almost dead. But Alex teleported them all to the tower, and he got fixed up. When Verlokh and Andrei were ready to attack the tower, Sam was gonna join them, marching with them and attacking Roe and Hannah. But he turned, attacking Verlokh. Then Saleh came out. Knocking out Sam and disabling him in the corner of the library. Sam thought to himself that he deserved this, he was nothing compared to them all. Later, Saleh undisabled him, giving him back his pendent to fight Andrei. Sam hated Andrei after seeing what he did to Hannah. He was losing to Andrei though, bleeding. Saleh blinded Andrei, and Sam did it. He stabbed him in the head, multiple times, killing him, When he went to the Runespan he saw Katerina there. He was able to make the choice to kill or, or let her stay with them. He let her stay with them, with her becoming the Air Archmage. Roe was actually a knower of these Holy Swords that helped peoples powers. Sam actually got the Summoning one. After Andrei was defeated, Saleh made Sam Archmage of Summoning. He was happy on the inside, but didn't show it. Alex was made the Head of the Library. Alex also taught Sam Telepathy and Telekentic. Sam thought Alex of a brother, or a best friend. Sam wasn't much help against the newest threat, the Mahjarrat and new Andrei. Andrei was killed once again, and the Mahjarrat was defeated, although Sam was passed out through most of the battles. Saleh told Sam about Andrei at the tower, doing magic infusion and being banished. He was worried Sam would follow his footsteps. Sam knew he wouldn't, but he wanted to try the magic infusions. He asked around to Verlokh and Katerina about it after using 4 test subjects, all evil and meaningless people in the world. What Katerina told him, he knew to give it up, giving the machine and telling Saleh everything, but he was banished. He left, as a nothing. He was in the Wilderness, seeing Roe and Alex with the Justicars, they left soon and Sam was talking with the Justiciar leader who said he could help Sam, make him have a better life. He took it, and it worked. Alex wanted to help him, he let him stay in his family's house they owned in Draynor. He learned that Saleh was... dead. Sam almost, almost thought Saleh as father, or even a good friend. But.. Saleh dead.. 'Sams' Personality And Appearence''' Sam used to be mean, not trusting, horrible, not caring for anything. But since the Justicar changed him, he actually feels envy for everyone at the tower, even Roe. Sam is 5"3", he has dark black hair covering some of his face, and either wears Bandos Robes, or shining Blue Robes. He never wears a hat unless he has to. He likes to carry Nex around whenever he can. Category:Character Category:Character Sheet Category:Characters